El Código de conducta de Slytherin
by Nona Slytherin
Summary: El título lo dice todo.


Antes de nada quiero decir que si alguien ha leído esto en Potterfics no es que haya copiado el fic, sino que subí esto allí en el año la pera y hoy me ha dado por volver a leerlo y he decidido corregir las cosas que no me gustaban y subirlo también aquí. La idea del Código es que es una especie de libro en el que los alumnos de Slytherin han ido escribiendo de su puño y letra reglas, consejos o simplemente quejas de sus vidas.

Gracias por leer y recuerda, si te gusta o quieres decirme algo, no dudes en escribir un comentario, acepto críticas constructivas.

* * *

**EL CÓDIGO SLYTHERIN**

1. Esta Casa de Hogwarts solo acepta magos mestizos y sangre-limpias, si al sombrero se le ocurre colarnos cualquier cosa que no encaje con la descripción hay que marginarlo a muerte.

2. En caso de que te culpen de algo echa las culpas a la persona más cercana que no sea de Slytherin.

3. Ningún Slytherin debe contribuir a la pérdida de puntos.

4. El fin sí justifica los medios.

5. El dinero sí compra la felicidad.

6. Las otras casas son inferiores.

7. El poder debilita a quien lo tiene y no lo usa. Resumiendo: hay que usarlo.

8. Para el mundo eres lo que aparentas ser, no lo que realmente eres.

9. Las apariencias engañan.

10. Hay dos tipos de personas: los mandan (nosotros), y los que obedecen (cualquier persona, ser, ente o criatura ajena a Slytherin).

11. Fuera de las mazmorras todo el mundo nos tiene una manía asquerosa.

12. A veces lo importante no es ganar, sino hacer perder al otro.

13. Puesto que las otras casas nos odian y prefieren que al quidditch gane cualquiera menos nosotros tenéis que ir TODOS a animar a Slytherin llueva, nieve, granice, haya tormenta o una plaga de langostas asolane el campo de quidditch (escrito por el capitán del equipo el día 20 de enero del 1849 debido a que una plaga de termitas se había comido las gradas y ni Dios había ido a animarles).

14. No es buena idea mezclar ligústico y luparia en una poción, produce amnesia y algo más de lo que ahora mismo no me acuerdo...

15. No existe nada realmente gratis.

16. Si haces un favor a alguien estás en tu favor de cobrártelo cuando te venga en gana, si llegado el día la otra persona no se acuerda de lo que hiciste por ella, es _su_ problema.

17. Los insultos deben tratarse jamás a la ligera, vengan de quien vengan.

18. Nunca bajes la guardia (Megan Davies, 1 de octubre de 1789).

19. Calcula los pros y los contras de tus decisiones... No vayas a meter la pata.

20. En todas las leyes hay un vacío legal... Aprovéchalo.

21. Si te acusan de algo y no puedes llevar a cabo la regla nº 2 por el motivo que sea, di que lo hiciste en defensa propia, siempre funciona. SIEMPRE.

22. Si huyes de lucha más allá de tus capacidades no eres cobarde, eres inteligente.

23. No importa lo que los Gryffindors opinen de una muerte honorable, sigue siendo una muerte.

24. Nunca molestes a alguien que habla con serpientes –excepto si se trata de Potter Cara Rajada-, puedes salir mal parado. (Escrito por Tom Sorvolo Ryddle Gaunt el 15 de abril de 1939). (Corregido por Draco Lucius Malfoy Black el 19 de diciembre de 1992).

25. La humanidad está TAN sobrevalorada...

26. Si quieres puedes ponerte al rojo o dorado, pero jamás, bajo ningún concepto se te ocurra ponerte las dos cosas juntas.

27. Si incumples la regla anterior, que no se te ocurra volver a hacerte llamar Slytherin.

28. Tus colores favoritos van a ser de por vida el verde bosque, cualquiera de las mil y una tonalidades de gris que existen en este mundo y el negro.

29. Los colores brillantes son obra del diablo.

30. Recuerda tú no tienes la cupa de que algo te salga mal, siempre hay un tercero que lo echa todo a perder (Tom Sorvolo Ryddle).

31. Si por las buenas no has conseguido lo que quieres, prueba a hacerlo por las malas (Bellatrix Black).

32. Si la fortuna te ofrece una oportunidad que no te merecías y la desaprovechas es que eres gilipollas (Even Rosier).

33. La verdad es una cosa terrible y peligrosa; debe evitarse a toda costa (Avery)

34. Tus sentimientos son una cosa preciosa... Por eso están mejor guardados en las profundidades de tu cámara de Gringotts (Regulus Black).

35. El amor da asco (Severus Snape).

36. Hay que tener cuidado con la palabra sangre-sucia ( Severus Snape)

37. Hay que superar a los Gryffindor en todo momento y actividad.

38. No confíes en nadie.

39. Nunca está de más hacerle la pelota a tus superiores.

40. Un mago dijo: la fortuna favorece a los valientes. Es verdad, los Gryffindor sobreviven por pura suerte.

41. Nunca beses a un dementor, no es buena idea. Suele acabar con resultados desastrosos, sobre todo por tu parte.

42. Albus Dumbledore está loco. Es un hecho comprobado.

43. Tener más es bueno; tenerlo todo es mejor.

44. Los comentarios ingeniosos y el humor frío son la mejor defensa ante alguien que te insulta... también podrías sacar la varita, pero seguramente haya alguien que se chivará y eso incumpliría la regla nº3.

45. Si ves que alguien te pone cara de cachorrito, aparta la vista, ¡enseguida!


End file.
